fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Heart Spar: Clashing of the winds
Alana was ready to face her opponent , she had just been expected into the beast heart guild she was ready to face her opponent and ready to prove that she should be apart of their guild. She was told that this guy was an S-class mage, but she didn't care she wanted to prove herself. In a gush of a giant whirlwind, Ralos appeared in front of Alana with his arms crossed as his eyes are closed. He rubs his ears and he cracks his neck. " you ready to see what it takes to be a member of Beast Heart Guild? " The Wind Wolf asked her. "yes i am ready but the better question is are you" Alana replied while she turned to wind and turned up behind him" i am ready, now lets fight" Ralos smiles as he turns around delivers a very fast and strong right hook to Alana. The fist was inches of connecting to her face. This was is Right Wind Hook attack. " show me your power of the wind. " Ralos said to her. Alana tucked under her opponents attack and jumped back several paces and she then raised her hands creating an X with them and then seperated them " Wind Devil Tempest Blades" wind swirled around her forming swords which shot out at him. Ralos puts both of his hands up as he bumps his fist together as he charges up wind magic in his hands, then he punches the air in front of himself to send 2 wind bullets at her attack. The attacks results in a power gust that pushed them back. ' " Twin Wind Bullets! " ' Ralos roared at her. Alana jumped over them and sucked all the air of out of then to increase her energy, she landed perfectly on her feet and raised her arms in front of her, "Wind Devil Lotus Rain" '''she then generated a large funnel of wind with lotus petals on it, they then became sharper and slashed at her opponent, as this was happening She sent out " '''Wind Devil Rage" she sent out a large air attack from her mouth. Ralos stands there and he chuckles as he was cut apart. He then closes his eyes as he feels the wind. " wind devil power. Very strong. I am so happy. Do you know how long it's been that i got hit by a wind attack?" Ralos said as he was bleeding. "Yes i do have the power of the wind devil, but if u think that it is my only magic your out of your mind", Alana jumped right into the air and shouted "Wind Devil Dancing Fangs" she sends out multiple densely pressured wind attacks which cause an explosion on impact. At the explosion dissapte, Ralos was gone. Then he chuckles as he was sitting on a tree behind here and he looks at her. The wounds on his body started to heal as he adjust himself to lookat at her in the eye. " so a devil fights a beast. Let me tell you something, i am only using 20% of 100 of my power now. I am merely analyzing your power. Truly strong, very strong indeed. However, you made one error young lady. You are dealing with a monster! Not a human!! " Ralos said as the wind in the air begins to pick up very strong wind around them as the trees were being sliced up by the force! "Oh i am aware of what u are, but i am guessing u have no idea what i am," Alana summons her large folding fan, she opens it and " Wind Devil Sky Prison", she then shoots out a large high powered air attack that attacks him and slashes him with air. She then disappears and reappers and then attacks him with a long red tail-like whip that appears and starts from out of nowhere. " Wind Body...And Lupus. " Ralos generated wind around his body to boost his power and he begins to change as two runes underneath him was forming. His body glows and he vanished as his body was covered in fur and muscle. He then gave her a serious look and smirks. He was in her face and he delivers a very hard blow to her stomach. " that attack actually hurt." Ralos said to her. She took the hit and was thrown through three tree's she landed on one and blood was runing out of her mouth, he fan was laying a couple metres on the ground from her. " do you yield? I held back much of my power. If i didn't, you could have died. Still, that was impressive. I am proud to call you my comrades in arms. Here. Eat this. " Ralos walks to a short tree and he takes off a heart-shaped fruit and walks to her as he sits next to her. She then jumps right above him her eyes are red with slits her canines grew longer, she was angry. She swiped at the air with her fingers the trees were split in half. She landed horizontally on a tree watching her opponent, she then grew white fox ears and a long red fox tail. " you sure you want to keep going? This time, i won't hold back. This is your last chance to stand down. " Ralos said to her as he was putting the item away in his pocket. She growled at him, she then grew a second tail, she disappeared then reappeared right behind him and slashed down with her claws. Ralos growls in pain as black blood fell on the ground. The wind wolf turns around in a flash as he punches her in the jaw with enough force to send her flying through walls. She was sent flying into the walls she then rose up and her fox tails elongated at were whipped at him surrounded by fire and wind. Ralos arcs his hands back as a grey and white energy formed in his hands. He puts it together and hits her in the stomach with a very strong attack.